Universe 25
by spearcell96
Summary: The universe, unknown to many there are a variety of universes. Each universe can really be viewed as an alternate timeline, known as Multiverse Theory. This story take place in a certain one where a certain female fighter barely avoids death and now has to find her way in a life completely change from what she once knew.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The universe, unknown to many there are a variety of universes. Each universe can really be viewed as an alternate timeline, known as Multiverse Theory. Overall, there are currently a total of 50 known universes each having the same Dragon Ball in the universe, however in each one there is a small, yet hugely impacting change on the that becomes a very big and clear difference in differentiating between universes. For Instance this story take place on the Planet Meat, A Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and the only female member of a certain saiyan's crew. Her name is Fasha, a ruthless and skillful fighter, though with a has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates.

Fasha and her group had left their teammate and leader Bardock behind to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They were able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they were ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. A Evil tyrant that believe he was meant to rule everything.

Fasha power level was at 2,000, fairly strong indeed but Dodoria's power level was 26,399! More then 13 time her own, after being beat badly by his elite's a single punch alone was enough to crush all of her organs and cause her death, that was how she dead in many universes. However in one of them... this was not the case.

* * *

Breathing heavy while holding her arm, the Saiyan warrior Fasha glare at the overweight, pink, and round monster that was killing her and her team. She didn't understand this at all, they had just been given order to kill the plant Meat's natives and had done just that but as soon as they finish Dodoria and his elite group show up out of no where and attack them!

Shugesh was the first to die, getting a hole punch in you tended to that, her other comrade's Tora and Borgos were off fighting Dodoria's elite... after they were done having their fun beating her down and left Dodoria to finish her off.

"Why, why are you doing this!" Fasha shouted as Dodoria smirk at her.

"It can't be help, these are Frieza's orders!" Fasha eye's widen at his words then glared at the pink monster.

"Bullshit! We've done nothing but follow Lord Frieza's will! Every plant we've destroyed, every race we've kill off, it has all been in the name of Lord Frieza! Why would he want us dead!?" Fasha roar as she demand to know the answer, Dodoria's smirk just got even more sinister.

"I know, it too bad we're losing such good foot soldier's." at the end of his word he vanish then suddenly appear in front of her and rear his fist back, in over two dozen universes, this is how Fasha die, a single punch to the gut that destroy all of her insides. However this Fasha did something different that none of the other dead Fasha's did... she take... a single step... back.

A single step, a tiny seemingly insignificant move that Fasha made out of pure shock from Dodoria appearing in front of her so fast, so small a movement that it is in no way note worthy, yet this move had a massive change on many events in the future, for you see Fasha who take that step back, her heel landed on top of a rock and push it into the dart, causing her to slip... just as Dodoria move to crash her organs, he hit nothing back air as Fasha fall to the ground!

Acting quickly, Fasha roll away, jump to her feet and dash backwards several feet, gasping for breath at how close that had been and though she didn't know it, she had just escaped death... for the moment.

"Now bad, I didn't think you could dodge my attack like that." Dodoria grinned as Fasha glared at him, no way she was going to tell him she only dodge it because she slip, that would break her pride even more then it all ready was.

"Well, time to dead- HAAAAAAH!" Dodoria howled and a powerful energy beam shot from out of his mouth Fasha who look on in shock for only a moment before crossing her arms and hiding her head behind them, she knew she couldn't dodge and brace for impact 'BABOOOOOOM!' and powerful impact it was as it blow up a large arena of the battle ground!"

"I wonder how it went." he grunted still with that sicking grinned as he did a hand swipe and blew away the smoke covering the field. Dodoria's grin grew even more at seeing the body of the un-moving female saiyan.

"I guess that the end of that." Dodoria said turning around and flying off to go finish off the last two, however had Dodoria actually gone to take a closer look at the body he would have notice the small raise and fall of her chest. Fasha defense was weak, there are to if's in's or buts about it... however it was just strong enough, just _barely_ strong enough to keep her from being kill in one blow.

As such, Fasha did not die but rather was just badly injured and rendered unconscious, and that how she stayed, for how long, she did not know.

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing Fasha felt as she slowly exited the dream world, more pain then she had ever been in, in her life. She couldn't more yet, but could just barely make out a voice, ( _Is... is that Bardock?_ ) she wonder, biting down on the pain she manage to full her eye's half open to a Bardock standing in front of her. Batter and wounded Bardock had clearly front with Dodoria from what she could see.

" _Bar-dock..._ " her voice wasn't even loud enough to be a whisper, ( _There was no way for Bardock to hear me._ ) Fasha thought in despair as her eyes fall close once more unable to keep them open any longer, what more she couldn't even move to tell him she was tell alive.

"We'll meet again my friends sooner or later we'll meet again." Bardocks voice reach her even as her own couldn't reach him, "For now I must return home to warn the others of Frieza's plan to destroy our plant." ( _What!?_ ) that sentences was enough to startled her enough to twitch, the movement caught Bardocks eye, he look at her for a moment hoping she'd move again.

"Stop it Bardock, she dead, just like the rest of them." Bardock mutter to himself when she didn't move again, ( _No dumbass! Feel my pulse, put your ear to my mouth so you can hearing me breathing! Do something! I'm still alive! Barely! But I'm still alive!_ ) Fasha cried out in her mind praying he didn't just leave her there, but her luck seem to have taken a day off.

"I swear, If I live through this I'll come back and take you all back home to be bury with pride." Fasha could hear the kick off of dust as his feet left the ground, tear's started coming to her eyes as the wind blew around her from his taking flight, blasting off clearly heading to his ship. Unknowingly leaving Fasha, last living member's of his team alone.

* * *

How much time had past since Bardock left her there thinking she was dead Fasha didn't know, 30 minute, an hour? Fasha was unsure but Fasha did know this, it was the most pain time of her life! Too weak to protect herself from Frieza's men, too weak to protect her teammates, too weak to move, too weak to even let Bardock know she was alive.

In this moment Fasha hated herself for her weakness, hated how she cried when Bardock left her behind, ( _Damn it, I feel like Gine!_ ) she thought in anger as she remember the only other female member of their team who was too weak to remain in the group.

"I won't forget this Dodoria!" Fasha growl, she swore she'd make him pay for this someday, she certainly would, she'd ripe out his neck with her hands and watch him die and -NO! That would be to quick of death, first she break every bone in his body then blast a small hole through his lung and watch the light slowly fade from his eyes! Yeah that what she'd do... but first, she had to get off this planet!

Having rest for a short while Fasha had regain some of her strength, not a lot mind you, but enough for her to slowly move. Finally opening her eye's Fasha notice she was on top of someone, someone who made her eye's water all over again, she tried to the push the tears away but couldn't. Gine, the Saiyans who possess a kind and gentle heart and lack the Saiyan's typical ruthlessness and aggression, that made her unsuitable for combat. Fasha would never say it out loud but she was always jealous Gine.

After she left the team and went to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta, when ever Bardock and them stop at the plant to stay a while for rest or just taking a break, Bardock always crash at her place, Bardock having routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield, develop romantic feelings for her, and the two grew to have a special bond. It was a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not believe in relationships except for breeding purposes or acts of lust.

Many saw this as Bardock going soft, he quickly crush anyone who thought such a thing, and while it may have been true to some degree, Fasha envy Bardock and Gine relationships. When Fasha, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh came back to their home world they would simply find a barracks room to relax at, but Bardock? He always headed right for Gine house, while they had to wait in line for food in the cafeteria Bardock got to eat as much as he please at Gine's house, when they went to sleep alone in a single size bed, Bardock laid back with his head propped up by several pillows on a large size bed, one hand resting behind his head while the other was tangled in the messy black locks of Gine as she laid naked on his chest, both spotting self satisfied grins.

The Battle ground was all Fasha had and when she went back to planet Vegeta, nothing was waiting for her or her comrade's... but Bardock? He had Gine waiting for him, even though she was so weak with a mere power level of 200, she still had something Fasha didn't, Love.

So it was, that Fasha found herself beaten and batter, lying on top of a dead Tora, they lusted after one other for quit some time and even shared a bed more then once, Fasha would be lying if she said she love him but here at what could have been her end she couldn't help but wonder if they could have had what Bardock and Gine had.

"Well it doesn't matter, your dead now and I'm not. Right Tora." Fasha muse sadly, taking a deep breath Fasha reach into her armor and pull out a controllers that look like a calculator, pressing a few keys Fasha roll off tora and onto her back and sigh as she lie on the cold hard ground, ( _It won't be long now._ ) she thought now more calm then before.

Bardocks words from earlier return to her, ' _Frieza's plan to destroy our plant_ Fasha frown as she remember his word, "Could he really be planing to destroy Vegeta...? who am I kidding, if Frieza was wiling to go this far for lowly grunts like us then who knows what else he'll do." Fasha mutter as her Space Pod landed several feet away from her and it door open. Sighing once again Fasha slowly crawled her way to the pod which take several minute and somehow climbed inside. Fasha groan in relief the pod were not outfitted with any particularly comfortable features but are made to not cause any strain on the body. as the Space Pod slowly rose into the air Fasha look down once more at her fallen comrade's one last time. "Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, they will pay for what they have done to you, I swear It." Fasha said before her pod vanish into the sky.

* * *

' _A_ _pproaching Planet Vegeta. Estimated time until arrival, 20 minutes_.' Fasha wake up from her sleep at the sound of her Space Pod's computerized voice and began rubbing the sleep out of her eye's, ( _Already? Oh well I hope Bardock or Gine at least warned everyone of Frieza plan._ ) Fasha thought, she had sent a message to Gine in the hope she'd have the Army ready for Bardock when he got there, she look at the planet she call home that was already close in view, her eye's then widen as something caught her eye.

"Ship halt! Magnify images being shown at sector D-9!" Fasha order causing the pod to come to a stop and it zoom in at the place as it was told, Fasha look on in horror at seeing none other then Bardock surrounded by a massive army of Frieza soldiers!

"This can't be!" Fasha gasp at seeing that at the head of the army was a large round disk like ship with Frieza at the head of it,"All hail, Lord Frieza!" Frieza's soldiers shouted but Bardock was only chuckling, ( _Bardock you fool! What are you thinking, taking on Frieza and his whole army like this!_ ) Fasha could only watch as Bardock spoke to Frieza.

"No way, Frieza. You've lived long enough! Actually it's been too long far for my taste." Bardock stated with a mad grin on his bloody face.

"Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us! Got it!? We don't work for you anymore! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh yeah! 'Chuckling' There's one last thing..."

He began charging his Final Spirit Cannon "Eat This!" he shouted firing his most power energy blast at Frieza with one on his most well known attack, Supernova! It easily ate up Bardocks attack, lying wast to his own army, Fasha didn't care of the tears flowing freely from her eye's as she watch Bardock consume the powerful plant destroying attack.

Her commander, her teammate, her comrade was dead. Fasha didn't even have time to fully gasp that she just lost her final teammate, the supernova attack was now heading for Vegeta!

"NO! GINE!" Fasha shouted, she didn't even care that the entire race was about to be wipe out, Gine was all she had left and once she was gone, Fasha would truly be alone, ' _P_ _lanetary detonation is_ _imminent. It is highly recommended passenger moves at least 10_ _light-years away from the current location_ ' the AI of her pod urge but she didn't pay it any mind as the supernova touch down on her home world, flames quickly burst out of the plant, so hot that not even the vacuum of space could put them out, ' _It is strongly recommended passenger began movement away from the current location of_ _P_ _lanetary detonation_ _._ ' again Fasha give no reply to the AI as she watch more and more flame pillars burst out of the plant until... it explode!

There something mind numbing about watching everything you care about vanish in the blink of an eye, Fasha's eye's had lost all life in them and didn't even notice that seconds before the explosion, due to not receiving any commands from her, the AI take it upon it self to turn the ship around and blast off away from the exploding plant! However even at it top speed the ship had already been too close to fully escape the blast! The shock wave alone ram into it, doing heavy damage to the Space Pod!

' _Warp-light drive damage. Exterior taking heavy damage. Fueling system damage. Fuel system leakage detected. Routing all remaining power to clear_ _concussion blast radius._ ' the Space pod flew at even higher speeds to escape certain destruction.

* * *

"Belay that order." a dark chilling voice said inside his ship as his men Doore, Neiz, and Salza quickly went to salute,

"But.. someone is escaping!" Salza said but their lord, the elder brother of Frieza Cooler simply gave him a bore look.

"Frieza is the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess. I've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake?"

"Besides, he's just a Saiyan child. He's no threat to us." Cooler said staring at Frieza laughing on the monitor, "Sir we just pick up another one!" Neiz said bring attention to him as he show them the image of a batter Fasha rocketing away, Cooler look way pass annoyed now.

"You have got to be kidding me! And just look at him!" Cooler growl pointing at the monitor with his brother on it.

"What foolishness! He's so pleased with himself and he's blinded by his arrogant pride! That could be King Vegeta in one of those space pods for all he knows!" Cooler stated.

"You've got a lot to learn, brother, let's get out of here!" he order, Salza look on nervous for a moment not sure if he should speak but did so anyway.

"Are sure it okay to not deal with her now, my file show that she one of Bardocks soldier's." Salza said, this actually cause Cooler to stop and turn to the lone female Saiyen.

"In that case I hope she becomes quit the torn in my brothers back side, even so a half dead female Saiyen is as much a threat to us as the child, leave her be." Cooler stated, as Cooler's ship flew away Fasha Space Pod kept flying a fast as it could away from the destruction of destroy Plant Vegeta, it wasn't long before it stop due to the damage fuel system leaking out all of it fuel and began a diagnostic Fasha, thankfully she hadn't taken anymore injures but from what to could scan she was already at deaths door.

Routing all it remaining power, the Space Pod Fasha in a state of suspended animation that minimizes the resources needed to keep her alive, no longer able to move the lone Space Pod simply drifted through Space for several month before wondering into a space anomaly that froze it in space. Fasha wold remain there for a very, very long time.

* * *

It have been years since the destruction of Plant Vegeta, as well as quite some time since it's destroyer was kill off by a member from that very plant, off in the deepest part of space a well-known, space-faring race that some point in the not-too-distant past, used to trade with other planets but stopped after a cataclysm hit their plant that even their a vast knowledge of technology, could save them from.

The Namekian, due to certain events their plants which was on the brink of recovering from the cataclysm that hit it was destroyed, however thanks to friends from Earth they had been save and made a new plant their home, as such their people's numbers quickly grew and the race was once again moving through out the stars looking to make trades with other plants.

A lone Namek's spaceship was station right outside of a black hole's gravitational pull, "This is amazing!" a young Namek name Cargo said looking through the viewing windows.

"Yes this is what is call a black hole's event horizon, as you know event horizon's have different effects on matter. In this case a freeze on time effect." the Elder Namek Goro stated to his young Student.

"I see, I'm so glad I choose to come with you, Maima and Kagyu rather then stay on the home world." Tax said looking through the window in awe, when it was announce a group of Namek would once again be going on a space exploration like in the old days, Cargo felt the need to be more like his brother and see what lie outside their world. Suddenly foot step caught their attention and the two to see one of the two fight type Namek's the older one Maima rush with a stun look on his face.

"Goro! Cargo! Please come quick, Kagyu found something!" he yell confusing both at what had him so up in arms, all three race to the lower level and saw the other young fighter manning the controls, he look at the three then turn back to the front screen.

"I was studying the exterior when I spotted it, a space pod!" he zooming in showing a small attack Pod in the black hole, upon zooming in even father they were shock to see a lone female with a tail through the crack window.

"A Saiyan!" they all gasp shock at seeing this.

"I thought the only remaining Saiyan's were all on earth" Cargo ask knowing that the planet his brother was guardian of should be the home of the remaining Warrior race.

"It would seem not." Goro said wondering how long she has been there before turning Maima and Kagyu.

"Kagyu, ready the anchor, I want that attack Pod out of there immediately, Maima please prep the medical room for our soon to be guest." both nodded, Maima quickly left as Kagyu put in the commends in the ships computer.

"Elder Goro, even if we bring her here, with our current equipment I don't think she'll live very long and none of us are healers." Cargo said to which the other Namek nodded gravely.

"Yes I know, but we can at least keep her alive long enough to get her to the new home world of the Saiyan's, Earth!"

* * *

To Be Continue.


End file.
